


Little Bit of Poison in Me

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Mental Instability, Mirror Sex, Mutilation, No Lube, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: Loyal dogs get loved tortuously sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, MM fandom! Welcome to my first MM fic! So I finished all the endings for Yoosung's route and I thought nothing could top his yandere bad ending but here we are. God I ship Unknown and Yoosung so much now. 
> 
> Honestly I can't measure my standards next to a normal tolerance but just in case, I will warn you to take another glance at the tags/archive warnings and make sure this is your cup of tea before reading. I love Yoosung so much but I doubt anyone about to read what I put him through here will believe me :'))

The thing was, Yoosung never tried to escape. He was tossed into a concrete basement with no windows and only one door, and never did he try to formulate an escape plan. He didn’t think about lulling his psychotic captor into a false sense of having the upperhand and then try to bolt out the door -- Yoosung was certain he’d be caught, certain that the others (the RFA, maybe even his  _ parents _ ) would get hurt if he tried to be a hero.

The man he merely knew as “Unknown” would  _ always  _ have the upperhand.

Which was why Yoosung was staring up at him with in confusion. His hands and ankles were freed from the metal cuffs and the leash keeping him tied to an iron handle bolted to the wall was unclipped from his collar. Unknown had then stood a few feet away from the door, the  _ open  _ door, and gestured to it in invitation. 

“Go,” he said. “I won’t stop you. I know you want to get out of here, and now I’m giving you a chance.” 

Yoosung was still sitting dumbly on the floor, the leather collar making him sweat as he faced a new and -- well,  _ unknown _ , situation. His whole bizarre outfit of a suit was feeling tight and hot on his body, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of knives being pointed at him. In the months that he’d been trapped with Unknown, Yoosung had grown somewhat used to his deranged appearance -- the dark circles around his bright eyes, the crack of his smile and voice, always hoarse from how often he’d screech at Yoosung. 

But now, Unknown looked tired. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes were lifeless. Yoosung had no idea what brought about this change that almost made Unknown seem  _ normal _ (albeit exhausted to such an extent that even Yoosung’s chest stirred in worry), but he wondered if he could trust it. There was no way he could, right? It had to be a trap somehow. Somehow…

“You said you’d eliminate RFA if I so much as fainted. Aren’t I your leverage?” 

“So you were.” A hint of that familiar smile spread wide on Unknown’s face. “I wanted RFA, especially that Luciel, to tear itself apart in failing you. But you’ve served your purpose. So get out of my sight.” 

Yoosung shifted uncomfortably, glancing around like Unknown’s intentions were written on the wall. How did he know Unknown wouldn’t just kill everyone as soon as he escaped?  _ But what if he’s serious? I could be free _ . He didn’t dare to let the hope bloom in him. Hope had died in him months ago when he waited to be saved but only met silence and his own dripping blood every night.

“Why?” he asked, quietly. 

Anger and impatience coiled in Unknown’s eyes. “Because I’m getting  _ bored  _ of you.”

“But I always thought that you’d--” Yoosung paused, not wanting to say  _ kill me _ , lest it give Unknown some ideas, so he settled for, “--torture me. I thought you’d torture me one last time before letting me go.” 

Unknown tilted his head along with the uncertain tumble of Yoosung’s words. “So you’re not leaving? Your freedom is just right here. I’m not stopping you, see?”

Slowly, Yoosung shook his head. Then faster, whipping his bangs against his eyes. “N-No, I should stay here.”

“No then?” Unknown’s hands had been up in a surrendering gesture, but he dropped them like his strings had been cut. Yoosung’s heart picked up pace as Unknown started loudly laughing, slamming the door closed, the security system beeping as it locked. 

“Too bad, too bad! But that’s okay, it was a test! You passed, with flying colors!” Unknown clapped his hands together, waltzing over to where Yoosung sat despondently on the filthy floor. He crouched down, a hand coming up to tousle roughly into his hair. “Good boy, good boy! In the end, Yoosung is such a  _ good, loyal dog _ , right? Ahaha, haha~!” 

Suddenly, Yoosung felt very sick. What -- just happened? Even when the path to run away had been presented to him, his body hadn’t moved an inch, and he’d actually  _ insisted  _ that he stay imprisoned here. 

How brainwashed was he? How long had he been stuck down here without sunlight or fresh air, as just some dog that Unknown kept locked away? All Yoosung had known for months was this voice, this face, those shattered eyes that even now peered into him, peeling apart his skin relentlessly. 

“Yoo~sung~” Unknown cradled his face, then brought it close for their lips to meet. Unknown’s tongue licked across the seam of Yoosung’s dried lips first, then forced it down his mouth in a possessive, sloppy kiss. As surely as if he’d been given a command, Yoosung returned the kiss despite the revulsion with himself he still felt.

Surprisingly, Yoosung had come to find that Unknown’s mouth always tasted of sweets. He’d recognize flavors like strawberry or orange, a hint of chocolate, his tongue saturated with the sweet tastes. Sometimes he’d see Unknown finishing off a lollipop in his mouth or spot a candy wrapper fall out of his pocket. It felt wrong to think his sadistic captor had such an innocent sweet tooth, but it gave Yoosung something to focus on as he resigned himself to opening up for Unknown yet again, allowing himself to be unwrapped and consumed just like one of those candies. 

Unknown ended the kiss by yanking Yoosung’s hair back. His tongue and ravenous teeth assaulted his exposed jawline and the strip of his skin right above the collar. Yoosung closed his eyes, little moans fluttering out between his lips. His own hands, still free, came up to clutch at Unknown’s jacket, his hips rocking minutely as a familiar hardness pressed at the front of his pants. 

Like an owner indulging his dog with pets to its favorite spot, Unknown palmed the bulge Yoosung was sporting, rubbing it up and down. Yoosung’s moan was throatier, louder. He was long past feeling shame and knew the heat stinging his cheeks now was nothing less than pure arousal. Unknown knew his body well now, far better than Yoosung himself knew it, and just a well-placed touch to one of Yoosung’s sweet spots could unravel him. 

“Mmn, not so fast~,” laughed Unknown deep in his throat. “You wanted me to torture you well one last time, right? Well it’s  _ such  _ a happy occasion that I think I’ll torture you sweetly as you so wish.”

And then they came, the words Yoosung hated so much yet were as sweet and soothing as a childhood melody:

“Come, Yoosung. It’s play time now~”

* * *

“...Tight.”

Unknown pulled at Yoosung’s leash. “It’s  _ supposed  _ to be.” 

That was Yoosung’s mistake. Nothing Unknown did was for Yoosung’s comfort. So he held back his comments and tried not to wince from the biting pain choking his wrists. Unknown had traded the handcuffs for rope, tying Yoosung’s ankles and wrists together, then suspending the rope on his wrists to a hook hanging from the ceiling. Unknown had removed his socks and shiny black shoes so that Yoosung uncomfortably tried to balance himself on his tip-toes on the cold floor. 

“Hey… Is this what you would’ve done to  _ her _ ?” The sudden sound of Unknown’s cracking voice at his ear made Yoosung’s skin crawl. He was close, looping the leash idly around Yoosung’s neck as if crafting a noose. “Did you want to tie her up and lock her away so that she could only see you, and smile just for you? That’s what  _ that  _ woman did, right? And so you wanted her to be a replacement for Rika.”

Before a protest could fall from Yoosung’s weak tongue, Unknown pressed a finger to his lips.

“It’s okay,” he crooned. “I’m looking for a replacement too. That man -- ‘Luciel’, he called himself? He used to play with me. But you let him get away and ruined everything. And now, you’re the only one here. So be his replacement and bring me amusement. Love me well, and I’ll love you too.” Unknown’s smile was wide, delirious and dangerous like a shattered mirror. 

Unknown gave a sharp  _ tug _ , the loose coils of the leash that had wound around Yoosung’s neck snapping around his throat, clutching his veins. Yoosung gasped, his thoughts beginning to race in time with his heart pounding in his ears. 

When had Yoosung graduated from mere prisoner and slave to a  _ replacement  _ \-- for Luciel, of all people? A replacement? Love? The words barely made any sense to Yoosung anymore. He wasn’t sure who he once was or what he’d wanted.  _ Unknown  _ was his only world now and he had to do whatever Unknown wished. If that meant having whatever sick fantasy projected onto him, well, Yoosung would be compliant.

He was a good, loyal dog after all.

The familiar  _ click  _ of Unknown wielding his knife sounded in the basement. Yoosung shuddered as the blade’s edge kissed his cheek sweetly, traveling down to his throbbing vein under his jaw, then lower still right over his essence of blood and life -- his heart. 

His tie was slithered off from his collar, and then one by one the buttons of his dress shirt popped off, Unknown’s cold hand and equally cold knife searching his skin underneath. Old cuts and bruises cried out as the blade brushed over them. Yoosung barely had time to protest weakly before Unknown used the knife in earnest to  _ carve  _ into his flesh right below his heart. 

Yoosung  _ screamed _ , feet shaking to keep him balanced as his whole body tensed. He didn’t dare flinch away, a worse punishment in store if he resisted. Unknown’s knife tore open his skin in a way that seemed horribly  _ audible  _ to Yoosung. But as always, it was only the initial bite that was truly agonizingly painful. It was better to zone out in the middle of the torture, to zero in on the run of the blade without letting the pain register. In this way, Yoosung could relish the torture in something like pleasure.

A torrent of cries and whimpers rattled in the dim room. They were tortured sounds, ones he knew Unknown adored. At the end of it, Yoosung sagged down, hanging limply by the rope on his wrists as his blood crept through the torn seams of his skin and trickled down his body. A mirror stood on the wall before Yoosung, and through his tears he tried to make out what Unknown had carved into him. 

An unfamiliar name stared at him, written in English letters vertically down his body. His puffing skin and the run of blood made it hard to read, but he was surprised at the Korean name the letters spelled out. 

“ _ S-A-E-R-A-N _ ”.

Unknown leaned in from behind, admiring their reflection in the mirror. “Know your owner, Yoosung. Never forget my name.”

Then Unknown stepped in front of Yoosung, blocking the mirror’s view. He leaned down and started to lap up the dripping blood, tracing each letter with his tongue like he meant to dig it into the cut. Yoosung winced, crying out weakly at the sting of contact and saliva over his wounded flesh. Then Unknown kissed down each letter, leaving a bloody trail of his lips down Yoosung’s body. 

Yoosung watched wearily as Unknown dropped down to his knees. Jagged laughter poured from his lips. “Yoosung! You’re  _ such  _ a naughty boy. I don’t know anybody who gets it up by being carved like a pumpkin! Something’s really wrong with you, huh?” 

Grimacing as Unknown tried nudging his thighs apart, Yoosung muttered down at the head of bleached hair, “Something...is wrong with you too.” 

Unknown smiled up at him. “Isn’t that why we’re perfect together? Come on, let’s have some  _ fun _ .”

The knife cut away the rope around Yoosung’s ankles. Unknown got up to let him down from the hook, holding on to the bindings of his wrist to toss Yoosung down on the thin, hard mattress of his bed. 

The scratchy fabric of his blanket rubbed onto his new cuts, making him hiss.  _ God, please take me on my back, please _ . But of course he knew that he’d have no such luck.

Unknown had left for just a second to move the mirror so that it faced the bed. Just as Yoosung suspected, he was shoved to his stomach as soon as Unknown returned. His captor held him down by the back of his neck, holding him in place with the intention of warning Yoosung to behave.

“Good boy,” Unknown praised when Yoosung relaxed. Then his hands were grabbing a fistful of Yoosung’s hair, tugging his head up and forcing him to face the mirror. “Now look, Yoosung. Memorize your position. You’re mine forever now, so destroy any dreams of seeing your loved ones again. No one is saving you. All there is for you is me; I am your everything.” 

Shaky breaths stumbled from Yoosung’s lips as he stared at their reflection. His skin was an endless overgrown garden of cuts and bites and bruises and rope burns and a multitude of injuries too numerous to name. Yoosung barely felt like he had a body. The only thing he felt was the weight of the collar around his neck and the dull shine of his eyes. Everything else -- he only felt Unknown. He was all around Yoosung, trapping him under his skin, and Yoosung could only see between the prison bars of Unknown’s ribcage.  

“I already knew I was here forever,” he finally whispered. “Why are you reminding me? I’m already nothing,  _ nothing  _ but yours.” 

Unknown was at work undoing the fastenings of their pants with his free hand, tugging the clothes down from their hips. His hard length pressed on the cleft of Yoosung’s ass, grinding down on it. 

“Oh?” Slowly the coils of the leash still around Yoosung’s neck came free, and wound around Unknown’s knuckles. “They’re not  _ your  _ reminders. I already know you’re broken in. Hmm, no, all this -- is for me. To ensure I’m never betrayed again,  _ everything is for me _ .” 

Without preparation, with only Unknown’s saliva slicking up his cock, Yoosung’s head was dropped back to the mattress as his hips were grabbed. He’d been held so tightly there so many times that he wouldn’t be surprised if Unknown’s fingers left a permanent imprint there. And unceremoniously, Unknown shoved his cock into Yoosung’s loose and abused hole. 

A strangled yelp was muffled in the blanket as Yoosung’s body swallowed in the heated length of Unknown’s cock. Without rhyme or rhythm, Unknown shoved in and out of him, rubbing Yoosung’s insides raw. It should’ve hurt Unknown just as much, but he never gave any indication of being any more gentle. 

_ Maybe he’s a masochistic freak on top of sadistic _ , Yoosung thought in the growing haze of lust and torture. He couldn’t lift himself up well, his wrists still bound and bruising right above his head. He squirmed as much as he could allow to raise his head to breathe, and caught his degrading position in the shadowed mirror again. Himself on his knees, ass raised in the air, rocking roughly in time with the maddening thrusts into his body. Helpless. A slave. An animal submitting to its master.

_ But -- I’m a freak too _ .

Unknown laughed breathless between moans when he noticed Yoosung staring at them in the mirror. He put on a show, pounding his cock in deep against Yoosung’s sweet spots just to watch him squirm and cry out. The fabric continued to burn the bleeding cuts, and Yoosung’s spine screamed with the uncomfortable curve of his position, but the pain only added flavor to the bursts of sweet pleasure pricking his body like poisoned needles. Just like being cut with the knife, Yoosung focused on the spread and squeeze of his ass around Unknown’s cock, how Unknown’s hands held him and demanded him with each merciless undulation of their hips snapping together. 

“Uh, ahh,  _ ah _ ~ A-ahh, g...od…!” Drool trickled down the corner of Yoosung’s lip with each unbridled, shameless moan choked from his throat. 

Unknown was eating it up like candy. “That’s right, give in to how much you love it.  _ Fuck _ , you take it so good…!” He pulled at Yoosung’s leash, forcing him further upright so that he could whisper in his ear, “Don’t say I never treat you well,  _ dog _ .  _ Aahh _ ~, I utterly spoil you given how much you’re a slut for torture. Now be a good boy and tell me when you’re about to come. Let out a single drop before that and its my  _ knife  _ up your pretty hole next.” 

A more stable,  _ sane  _ person would not find that arousing in the least, would beg to be let free, but Yoosung just clenched around Unknown, his eyes fluttering closed as he was fucked deliciously raw from the inside out. A desperate whine tumbled from his lips, followed by tiny, delirious protests, but nothing that actually pleaded for Unknown to stop. Yoosung gripped the sheets, everything tight and hot and--

“C-Come,” he rasped, “going to… come…!” Once upon a time, he could barely admit he wanted to kiss someone, much less announce his orgasm -- but that Yoosung had been broken a long time ago. 

Unknown breathed hotly against his ear, then pulled out. He moved off the bed, leaving Yoosung disoriented and hole twitching at the sudden stop. Soon after he was tugged along by his leash and Yoosung stumbled to follow Unknown, nearly tripping over his pants at his knees that he kicked off. 

Yoosung was tossed onto the mirror, his breath and sexual body heat starting to fog the glass. He was yanked back just slightly by the leash again and Yoosung faced his reflection, and Unknown right behind him, resting his chin on Yoosung’s shoulder with a grin. 

“So Doggy Yoosung wants to come? Let’s go then. Come on, come onnn.” Unknown slapped his ass, nails digging into the pliant flesh. “ _ Be a good boy and do as I command _ .”

“U-ungh… Hiih!” Yoosung forced himself to keep his eyes open, because he was sure Unknown wanted him to watch as Yoosung came with only the cold surface of the mirror touching his cock. His cum splattered over the surface, smearing onto the glass as he shamelessly rutted against it. 

“Good boy~” Unknown’s whispered words of praise brushed right over Yoosung’s red cheeks. The grip on his hair returned, demanding him to go on his knees. “Now lick up your mess like the filthy mongrel you are.” 

Yoosung’s heavy breaths fogged the glass as he oriented himself post-orgasm, his tongue lazily swiping out to lick the mirror clean of his cum. It was obscene and  _ wrong _ , his tongue meeting his reflection’s, weirdly caressing himself as he thickly tasted his own fluid in his mouth. And he glanced up to see Unknown drinking it all in, his own cock still hard and flushed right next to Yoosung’s head.

When the cum was all licked up, he turned to look at Unknown’s arousal, wondering if it was a better display of submission to put the cock in his mouth himself or wait for orders. It was all highly dependent on Unknown’s mood. Why did Yoosung care? When did the choices in his life consist of what was best in sexually pleasing his captor? 

Luckily, he was saved from wandering down that abysmal crisis by Unknown prying Yoosung’s mouth open wide before pushing his cock inside. Yoosung remained still, trying to adjust his throat to the accommodation of the hot intrusion. The taste of Unknown’s seed fell thick on his tongue, mixing with the aftertaste of his own cum as Unknown shoved his cock in and out between Yoosung’s lips.

Heavy sighs and moans filled the basement, accompanied by the lewd wet gurgles of Yoosung trying not to choke as Unknown fucked his face. Tears built up and stung his eyes again, his lips wet with saliva. Unknown never let up the grip on Yoosung’s hair until he came at last, holding Yoosung in place all the way down as he blew his load with a series of clipped moans. 

Of course, Yoosung swallowed all of it, Unknown checking after he pulled out, turning over Yoosung’s tongue and checking the insides of his cheeks. And then Unknown’s hands were cradling either side of Yoosung’s face, his mouth captured yet again by those cold, cracked lips. His tongue responded lazily, his body and mind at their limits as he lost himself in the vertigo of the kiss. 

When Unknown pulled back, he was grinning. “Yoosung Kim, you will be trapped in this shithole with me forever and ever. Isn’t that beautiful?” 

Looking into the twisted mint color of those eyes, Yoosung affirmed once more who he was. Now that things were calming down, Yoosung’s new cuts made themselves known again, stinging and burning in the exact shape of a name, the brand of his master and owner, his replacement, his everything. 

And Yoosung had no plans to ever escape from Unknown’s madness.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more fics of these two but I'm about to get slammed with Nanowrimo so we'll see! Of course I want to delve into more cute and fluffy fics with them eventually but for now...I had to get this out of my system... Forgive me, Yoosung.


End file.
